Good Vs Evil
by charmedchik13
Summary: Wyatt is angry with Chris for traveling to the past so he sends his fiance to the past to stop him. Will the charmed ones trust her instead of Chris? Read and find out. Ch. 12 is up! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry, Piper! Blow him up!" shrieked Paige after being knocked to the ground by the demon. Piper raised her hands and the demon and the next thing they saw was the demon exploding into flames and then nothing was left of him.

"Who was that?" asked Phoebe as the other sisters were trying to get back on their feet.

"I don't know," replied Phoebe. "Let me check the Book of Shadows."

"Well, did you find him?" asked Piper since Phoebe was taking a long time.

"He's not in her," Phoebe said.

"What?" exclaimed Paige. "That's not possible."

"Maybe," said Phoebe, "Chris might know who he was."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper. "You think he was from the future?"

"Well, why not?" Phoebe said. "Chris came to us from the future. Maybe the demon was able to as well."

"Well it can't hurt to ask," Paige added in. "Let's call him."

"Chris!" all three sisters called at once. A moment later they saw bright blue orbs and Chris appeared.

"What's up? Whoa," Chris said looking around the beaten attic. "What happened hear?"

"A demon attacked. What else?" Piper answered. "We couldn't find him in the Book of Shadows so we wanted to know if you knew who he was."

"Well, what did he look like?" asked Chris.

"He looked like Darth Maul from Stars Wars. You have seen Star Wars haven't you," said Paige.

"Yeah, of course," said Chris. "Anyway, you did vanquish him right?"

"Yes, Piper blew him up," replied Phoebe. "But do you know who he was?"

"I don't think so…wait! Did he have a green mole on his neck?"

I was a bit too busy trying to dodge his energy balls to look at his neck," retorted Paige.

"Wait a minute!" Piper suddenly remembered. "I think I did see a mole on his neck. Do you know him?"

"Damn him," Chris said to himself. "I can't believe he would send that demon back to kill me."

"Who sent him?" Phoebe asked. "Chris, who is after you?"

"No one," Chris answered in frustration. "I can't tell you."

"Chris, we can't help you if you won't tell us who we're up against." Paige said.

"I told you before," responded Chris. "I can't tell you anything about the future are it might change too much."

Just then Piper asked, "Is this by any chance the same demon that gets Wyatt?"

"Like I said," answered Chris. "I can't tell you any more. Besides, I still don't know what gets Wyatt. That's what I'm here to find out. I better go now."

"Do you really trust him," Paige asked her sisters.

"I don't know," replied Phoebe. "He seems desperate to find out who gets Wyatt."

"For all we know, he could be the one who gets Wyatt," added Piper.

"But he's a white lighter," said Phoebe. "White lighters don't kill."

"He's only half white lighter," corrected Paige. "As we just found out a week ago, remember, he's already been lying to us."

"I just don't think we should jump to conclusions until we know all the facts," said Phoebe.

"Well, it's kind of hard to do that since he refuses to tell us anything," Piper pointed out.

"Which by the way," added Paige "is already suspicious?"

"Well, I'm going to ask Leo to watch Wyatt so that I can get back to the club," said Piper.

"Wait a second," Phoebe said suddenly. "Maybe Leo can figure out exactly who Chris is."

"Leo has been trying to find out who Chris is ever since that whole Valhalla incident," Paige remembered. "But if Chris is the one who sent Leo to Valhalla that would just prove me right."

"Unless he didn't do it for the reasons we think," implied Phoebe.

"What other reason could there be?" inquired Paige.

"I don't know," said Phoebe frustrated.

"Look," interrupted Piper, "I can't stand around and discuss this forever. I really need to get back to the club. If you need me then just call." And with that, Piper grabbed her car keys and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_In The Future_

"Lord Wyatt," a high power demon said, "I don't think the demon you sent out succeeded on his mission of he'd be back by now."

"I know," replied Wyatt, "I knew he wouldn't. I only sent him to get rid of him. He had been quite disobedient lately. Besides, I not sure I want to kill Chris yet."

"But sir," the demon said again, "Haven't you given Chris enough chances to join us."

"I know, I know," answered Wyatt. "But he is still my brother, but you're right, if his loyalty lied truly with me then he would not be in the past trying to ruin everything I've become now. Perhaps now, it is time to finish him off for good."

"Lord Wyatt," another demon spoke, "Your fiancé has arrived."

Lexy, whose full name is Electra, was once a good witch, but soon turned evil after she met Wyatt. She was to marry Wyatt within a few weeks. "Wyatt," she said as she entered the manor. "Are you sure you want to kill Chris. I mean after all, despite everything he's done, he is still your brother."

"Leave us!" Wyatt commanded the remaining demons. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to get more personal. "Lexy, I really don't want to kill him, but I don't have a choice."

"Why not?" asked Lexy. "There is still a chance we can convince him to join us. All we have to do is turn him against the rest of your family. He already hates your father."

"That's just a small grudge that will probably go away soon," said Wyatt.

But Lexy said, "Well all we have to do is turn the sisters and Leo against him. If they don't know who he is, then they probably don't completely trust him."

"I suppose it's worth a shot," said Wyatt thinking. "Very well; I'll send you back to he past and I want you to bring Chris back alive. If you fail, then I will send demons back to kill Chris and bring you home. Understand?"

"Yes," answered Lexy exited to go back and see the past. "I will not fail you, my love." And with one quick spell Lexy was sent into the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Present_

Phoebe walked back up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows once again. As she walked up the stairs she heard a loud bang. "Paige," she called to her sister."

"What is it?" Paige asked as she walked in.

"I think there is a demon in the attic," Phoebe responded.

"Ok," Paige said walking up cautiously. "Let's sneak in there and surprise him. Ready?"

"Yeah." They crept up, burst open the attic door, and attacked, but the demon was still too fast for them. He blasted energy balls at them and at once they fell to the ground. Then suddenly, there appeared a young woman out of nowhere.

"Its ok," she told Phoebe and Paige. "Just stay down and I'll take care of him." She then turned back to the demon and stabbed him with her dagger and the demon flamed up and exploded. "Yes. I got him."

"Ok," said Paige. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Lexy and I'm, well, from the future."

"Oh great! You too?" Phoebe said exasperated.

"Yeah," said Lexy. "Speaking of that, is Chris by any chance here?"

"What do you want with Chris?" demanded Paige.

"Oh, I just need to talk to him, nothing more," Lexy replied.

"Wait," said Phoebe suddenly, "How do we know you aren't the one Chris talked about that gets Wyatt."

"Is that what Chris told you? A demon was going to get you nephew?"

"Well," Paige responded, "He didn't exactly say that. We just assumed that's what he meant. He just said that he was here to save Wyatt."

"Save Wyatt!" Lexy said now amused. "I can assure you there is nothing to save Wyatt from."

"How do you know Wyatt?" asked Paige.

"Well, I am his fiancé," Lexy replied. But before they had a chance to ask any more questions Lexy shimmered away.

_3 hours later_

After Piper got back from P3 Phoebe and Paige told her everything they knew and Lexy. They also called Leo and told him as well.

"Well that explains everything," said Leo. "Now we know he's lying."

But Phoebe responded, "Look Leo, I know you and Chris don't get along but that doesn't mean he's the one lying."

"But you heard her," Paige said before Leo could answer. "She is Wyatt's future wife, which means that she is going to be related to us too."

"Talking about me?" Everyone jumped as they realized Lexy was standing in the corner eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What are you doing her?" demanded Piper.

"Well, I couldn't find Chris so I decided to wait for him here," replied Lexy.

"She's got a point," said Phoebe. "I haven't seen Chris since the first demon attack today. I wonder where he is."

"Why don't we find out? Chris!" called Piper. Just then Chris appeared.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man," Piper said angrily, ironically sounding like his mother.

"What is she doing here?" Chris demanded when his eyes met Lexy.

"Oh, I think you know why I'm her, Chris," said Lexy.

"And exactly why is that?" demanded Piper getting extremely frustrated.

"Neither of us can tell you," Chris shouted back.

"Lexy has already told us a lot more than you have," Paige shot back.

"What?" exclaimed Chris. "What have you told them?"

"Oh, nothing much," answered Lexy sweetly. "Just that Wyatt and I are going to be married soon." And with that, she shimmered away leaving Chris alone to deal with the charmed ones and Leo. Before any of them had a chance to say anything to Chris he orbed away as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lexy sat in Wyatt's room thinking about the events that took place earlier that day. What she didn't understand was how someone so sweet could turn so evil. She wished that he would stay that way but she that there was nothing she could do now.

"Having second thoughts?" Lexy jumped as she turned around and saw Chris standing at the doorway. "You know the sisters probably don't want you in hear alone with Wyatt."

"I was going to leave soon," Lexy shot back. "And no, I still think that what I'm doing is right."

"Are you sure about that?" Chris asked. "You seemed a little doubtful a second ago."

"Chris," she replied, "why do you have to be so difficult? Can't you just come back with me and join your brother. Just because he's evil doesn't mean that he can't care about us."

"Lexy, this isn't just about us. I know he cares about both of us deep down. The reason I'm doing this is to save innocent lives that are going to be destroyed because of Wyatt."

"It's who he is, Chris. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Yes, there is," Chris retorted angrily. "I know that there is something that turns him and I'm going to find out what."

_2 hours later_

Piper just came downstairs with Wyatt where the others were waiting for her. "Well, did you guys find out anything?"

"How could we do that?" Paige responded. "We don't even know whether Chris or Lexy are telling the truth."

"I never trusted Chris in the first place," Leo stated.

"Well, you two were against each other ever since he got here," Phoebe pointed out. "It almost seems like he already had a grudge when he arrived."

"That's not important now," Piper interrupted. "What is important is that we find out exactly who both Chris and Lexy are and I think I know how to do it."

"How is that?" Paige asked.

"Well, they both seem to know Wyatt pretty well, don't they?" Piper started, "So why not just bring Wyatt here?"

"Wait a minute, Piper," Phoebe said. "We can't just call him here. That's not possible, is it?"

"Why not? All we need is a summoning spell," Piper replied pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Do you really think that will work?" Paige asked.

"It's worth a shot," said Piper. "Let's do it."

_Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here_

Just then Chris orbed in. "What the hell did you just do."

"I told you we were going to find out the truth one way or another," Piper answered.

Before Chris had a chance to respond, the dark, evil, Wyatt that Chris knew from the future appeared right there in the center of the room.

Chris knew that right then and there that there was no way out of this now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At first, Wyatt was slightly confused about were he was, but when he saw Chris and Lexy, who had shimmered in that very same room, he knew exactly were he was.

"Why hello, Mother, Father, and my dear Aunts Phoebe and Paige," Wyatt began quite calmly, which made Chris feel even more uneasy, "I originally wasn't planning on coming this soon, but now that I'm here, I may as well finish what I was coming here to do."

"Wyatt," Piper stated, shocked to see the cold, dark eyes of her adult son. "We summoned you so that we can find out exactly who Chris and Lexy are."

"Oh, they haven't told you? I'm quite surprised, well, at Lexy, not Chris."

"Well," Paige added in, "Lexy claims she is your fiancé."

"That is quite true," Wyatt answered her. "Now, I must finish what I came here to do."

Wyatt turned towards Chris, who now looked quite terrified.

"Wyatt," Chris then stated. "I didn't come here to betray you. I came here to save you."

Wyatt was now laughing, very amused at Chris's words. "Save me from what, becoming evil? That's the problem with this family that will eventually lead to their deaths. I believe in power. Whoever has the most power deserves to be charge of all. You _have_ betrayed me, Chris and you _will_ be punished!"

"Wyatt, wait! Please don't do this!" Lexy screamed. The charmed ones and Leo were still in complete shot and didn't know what to do.

"You had your chance, Lexy!" Wyatt shouted angrily at her. "And you failed me!" He turned back to Chris. "I'm sorry my dear little brother (all three sisters gasped at these words), but you have left me no choice but to do this. Before anyone had a chance to react Wyatt pulled out a dark-lighter cross bow and shot the arrow right throw Chris's stomach. With a loud cry, Chris fell to the ground in excruciating pain. And with that, Wyatt grabbed an upset and distressed Lexy and they both disappeared in black orbs leaving the charmed ones and Leo in complete shock.

_The Underworld_

"Wyatt, how could you do this," Lexy screamed at him, her eyes filled with tears. "He's your brother!"

"I did what I had to do," Wyatt responded.

"You killed your own brother in front of the rest of your family! How can you live with yourself?"

"I couldn't afford to lose all that I have achieved. That's what would have happened because of him. As soon as I can figure out how to get back to our time we can get married."

"I'm not going to marry you," Lexy stated barely above a whisper.

Wyatt didn't quite hear her. "What was that?" he asked.

Lexy was now feeling more confident, "I said I am not going to marry you!"

"What?" Wyatt shouted completely shocked. "Is this only because I killed Chris?"

"Not just that," Lexy replied. "You changed, Wyatt. I use to think that you cared more about your family but now all you care about is power. No one else matters to you!"

"That's not true Lexy. I do care about you or I wouldn't want to marry you. You really are important to me, I promise you."

"Well, you said Chris meant a lot to you too, and you murdered him. How do I know you won't do the same to me, especially if I chose to become good?" And with that Lexy shimmered away leaving Wyatt with a complete loss of words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_In the Manor_

"Leo, hurry! Heal him!" Piper screamed as she watched her son lie on the flour in horrible pain. Leo knelt down on beside his son and gently pulled the arrow out of his stomach. He still could not believe that this white-lighter, the one he had been so hard on all this time was his own son. Leo raised his hands over Chris's body and tried to heal him. A golden glow shined, but Chris's wound did not heal.

"Oh no," Piper cried her eyes filled with tears. "Is he, is he…"

"He's not dead," Leo interrupted her. "He must be resisting my powers."

"He did seem to have a grudge against you since he arrived here," Phoebe informed him quietly. "It didn't take my empathic power to know that."

"Leo, you have to save him," Piper said very distressed. "He's our son."

"I'm trying," Leo said frustrated. He turned back to Chris, who was barely conscious. "Chris, listen to me. I am truly sorry for what I did or, well, what I am going to do to become a bad father, but I care about you and I care about Wyatt too. I promise I will do whatever I can to finish what you started, but I need your help to do it. Please let me heal you, Chris, please!" Leo didn't know whether Chris could here him, but realized that he must have at least heard some of it because when he raised his hands to try again Chris was healed.

"Oh, thank God," Piper cried out relieved, throwing her arms around her son. Both of Chris's aunts hugged him as well, but Leo wasn't sure what to do. He had healed Chris, although he still had a feeling that he wasn't forgiven.

"Chris, why didn't you tell us you are my son?" Piper asked him.

"Why didn't you tell us a lot of things?" Paige added in. "You do realize we didn't trust you at first."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Chris replied. "I really wanted to tell you all the truth, but I couldn't. I was afraid I would change the future too much."

"Isn't that what you came here to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but only to find out what demon turns Wyatt. Nothing else," Chris answered her.

"How do you know that it wasn't his girlfriend, Lexy," Paige suggested. "She did come here do stop you."

"It's not Lexy," Chris said sternly. "She came here to try and save me from Wyatt."

"Chris, honey, how do you?" Piper asked gently trying not to upset him anymore.

"Because, I know Lexy. She was in love with Wyatt before he turned evil. She was good and she still is."

"Chris, are you sure you can trust her?" Leo asked.

"Look," Chris turned to Leo angrily. "I know I can trust her. She was certainly there for both Wyatt and me a lot more than you were, especially when we needed you most!"

"Is that why you hate me, Chris, because I wasn't there for you?"

"It doesn't matter now," Chris replied furiously as he orbed out. Leo felt dreadful from his son's words. He wished that there was something he could do for Chris to make up for whatever he was going to do to him. He could not bear to be around anyone else now so he orbed away as well leaving the charmed ones alone in the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chris sat upon the Golden Gate Bridge once again to be alone. _How could I mess up so much,_ he thought to himself, _they weren't supposed to find out who I really am or about what really happened to Wyatt. Now, they know too much about the future._ Chris felt like a complete failure. He also thought about Lexy. He wondered how Wyatt reacted to her trying to save him. Would he punish her for this? Chris knew that this wouldn't be the first time Wyatt had hurt her no matter how many times she denied it. She claims that he's just stressed out and can't help it, but Chris knew better. He wished that he had a chance to make her understand that he only wanted to help Wyatt by traveling back to the past. If _only there was a way to make things less complicated._

_Manor_

"Have you found him yet?" Paige asked Phoebe who was trying to find Wyatt using the crystal.

"No," Phoebe replied frustrated. "He must not want to be found. He knew that we were going to try to find him this way. There must be some future trick he used to make this not work."

"Can Leo sense him," Paige inquired.

"Actually," Phoebe answered, "I told him to go find Chris. Earlier today, I could feel some intense anger from him. I think they just need some father/son time to talk."

"Ok, but they better not take too long. We have to stop Wyatt before he does something terrible."

"He already has done something terrible," Phoebe pointed out. "He almost killed Chris, remember?"

"Well, at least Leo was able to heal him. We might not get to the next person he goes after."

"Which is why we have to find him soon. Where's Piper?"

"In the kitchen feeding baby Wyatt," Paige answered. "Why?"

"Because I found Wyatt. He's in the Underworld."

_Golden Gate Bridge_

Leo orbed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge where he found Chris. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked not even turning around to look at him.

"We need to talk, Chris," Leo responded.

"You and I have nothing to talk about."

"I think we do, Chris. I want you to tell me why you hate me so much. What did I do in the future that was so bad?"

Chris paused for a moment and then answered, "You were never there for me. You were never there for your family, even when we needed you most. You were so wrapped up in your elder duties that you didn't even have time for you own family."

Leo could not believe that he would ever ignore his family like that. He must do something to change this. "Maybe, Chris, saving Wyatt wasn't the only reason to come back from the future. Maybe you came back to save us as well."

"I don't think so," Chris responded as he orbed away leaving Leo all alone to think about what he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

"What makes you think that you have authority over us?" a demon demanded to Wyatt in the underworld.

"I am stronger and more powerful than every demon here and I have knowledge from the future that you have not yet discovered," Wyatt answered calmly but confidently. "What is this power you were telling me about earlier?"

"It's the power from our last source of all evil," another demon answered. "But why should we give it to you?"

"Do I really have to answer that again or should I just show you?" And with that Wyatt sent five demons flying in the air and then slamming against the rocks quite hard with a wave of his hand. "Do any of you still want to challenge me now." None of the demons were brave enough to contradict anything else Wyatt said. He continued, "With me as you leader we will be able to take out the charmed ones."

"But sir," one of the demons interrupted, "No demon has ever been able to stop them, not even the previous sources.

"The first source underestimated their power and the next one let his love for a certain witch get in the way of what was important. I've already killed their white lighter" Wyatt said trying not to feel guilty. "Now how do I get this power?"

"I will give it to you," a voice came from the shadows. Then a woman emerged out from it. She was short, had dark skin, and wore a red robe. Wyatt had never seen this woman before. But apparently someone did recognize her.

"Seer," a demon shouted out. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," the Seer answered, "but just like the last source I was able to return back to this world." Wyatt had heard of the Seer before. He knew that she was the one that gave the last source, Cole Turner, his power. His Aunt Phoebe had told him this story when he was just eleven years old. Was she going to give him the power just like Cole? With the sources power plus his own power, he would be the most powerful force on Earth. The Seer then continued, "This is the one I was in my most recent vision that would rule you all and eventually take over the world.

Wyatt liked the sound of this. "When will I receive my power?" he asked the Seer.

"Right now," she answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Wyatt. "I am." She then held up a small black box and opened it. Wyatt could feel the source's power rushing through him. He felt more powerful than he ever felt before. Now, no one would be able to stop him, not even the charmed ones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lexy didn't know what to expect as she shimmered back to the manor. She knew the charmed ones didn't trust her. They might even blame her for Wyatt turning evil, but she had to convince them that she wanted to help. Especially after what Wyatt did to his own brother, she wanted nothing more than to keep this from happening. As she appeared in the family room, the person she saw was who she least expected.

"Chris!" Lexy screamed surprised. "You're alive!" She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. "I saw Wyatt kill you."

"It ok," Chris responded giving her a hug back. "Leo was able to heal me."

"Don't you mean Dad?" Lexy asked smiling. "He's does know, now, doesn't he?"

"He shouldn't know," Chris replied frustrated. "None of them were supposed to find out."

"Chris, you know that you couldn't keep this from them forever. Besides, it's probably better that they know. At least, now they can help us."

Before Chris had a chance to reply Piper walked in the room. "Chris I was wondering if you… what is she doing here?"

"She came here to help," Chris answered his mother. "I already told you, we can trust her."

"Well, ok," Piper said still giving Lexy a suspicious look. "Have you found out anything else about Wyatt?" she asked Chris.

But Lexy answered, "He's in the underworld. That's were he took me after he shot Chris."

"What!" Piper shrieked completely shocked by this news. "What would he be doing in the underworld?"

"He probably thinks that he could be their leader," Chris answered.

Piper was still not convinced. "Yeah, but the demons won't accept him as their leader. I mean, they would never follow a dark lighter. Going down there would be suicide."

"He's more powerful than you think," Chris answered. "He was probably able to show them that."

Then Lexy said, "Well, we can still stop him and sway him back to our side. It's still all of us against him."

"Right," said Chris, "but we'll probably need the power of three, just in case. You better get Phoebe and Paige."

"Paige!" Piper called. Only moments later, Paige orbed bringing Phoebe with her.

"What up?" Paige asked. But before Piper could answer Leo orbed in with a stricken look on his face.

"Leo?" Piper was surprised to see her husband like this. "What's wrong?"

"I just went up to tell the elders about this…" Leo started but was not able to finish his sentence.

"What is it?" Piper asked again now even more concerned. "Is it about Wyatt?"

Leo simply nodded.

Paige asked, "What about Wyatt?"

Leo paused for a moment but then said, "Wyatt has become the source of all evil."

At first everyone gasped and then the room was filled with silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Leo let out the big news everyone wanted to say something but none of them knew what to say. Leo had just told them that Wyatt Halliwell, their own family member, has become the most powerful, most evil, being in the entire world and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Oh no," Chris finally said. "I failed him. I failed to do what I came here to do."

"It's ok Chris," Leo said wanted to comfort him. "There still might be a chance to save him."

But Phoebe then inquired, "How, Leo? I mean he is the source of all evil. What can we do to save him? Remember when Cole received the source's power? It completely destroyed him."

No one had forgotten what Phoebe and Cole went through when Cole became the source. Even Chris and Lexy had heard this story.

Everyone was silent once again. They all wanted to save Wyatt but none of them could come up with a possible solution on how to save him. The silence as then interrupted by baby Wyatt's cries.

"I'll get," Piper said as she rushed upstairs to check on him. As Piper entered Wyatt's room she saw someone already standing by his crib.

"Why hello mother," came the voice of the adult Wyatt. "I'm afraid that you're too late." He picked baby Wyatt up from his crib.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. But Chris got there first, which caught Wyatt off guard.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Wyatt bellowed, although deep down he was relived to see his brother alive. However, he refused to let this show.

"Surprised to see me?" Chris asked his brother. "Put him down, now!"

Leo orbed in the room just as Phoebe, Paige, and Lexy came running up the stairs.

Wyatt, however, did not feel threatened at all. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are; you won't be able to stop me." Before any of them could do anything, both Wyatts orbed away.

"Why?" Piper cried out. "Why did he take away the baby? Is he trying to break me down? Doesn't care about us at least a little bit still?"

"He can't," Phoebe said. "It's just like I said earlier, he can't feel any emotions now that he has the sources power."

"Baby Wyatt was our only hope in fixing this," Paige added in.

"Now what can we do?" Lexy asked but unfortunately, no one had an answer for her.

_Underworld_

All the demons were quite surprised to see Wyatt, their new leader, orb in with a baby in his arms.

"Um…Lord Wyatt," one of the demons inquired, "may I ask why you brought a baby here in the Underworld?"

"The only thing that you need to know about this child is that he is important and you are not to do anything to him unless you wish to feel my wrath," Wyatt answered threateningly. "Now leave me."

Almost immediately, the demons were gone and Wyatt was left alone. He placed his baby self into the crib he made appear just a moment ago.

"That was a very wise thing to do," a voice came from behind him. Wyatt turned around to see the Seer.

"Seer, I didn't hear you come in," said Wyatt.

The Seer continued, "Now that you have your child self down in the Underworld, we no longer have to worry about them turning you back using him." She looked down at the baby who was now fast asleep. "And killing them, now, should not be a problem."

"Killing them?" Wyatt asked startled. Even though he was now the source, he still did not wish to kill his own family. It was hard enough for him when he thought that he killed his brother.

"Yes, my lord. They are a threat and you must eliminate them. Don't let love get in the way as the last source did. Look where it got him. You don't want to end up defeated as well." After saying this, the Seer shimmered away leaving Wyatt alone to think about the position he was in right now. He did not know what to do. He didn't want to lose all his power, but at the same time he was not sure that he could bring himself to destroy the ones that loved him, his family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Flashback**

"_Chris!" Piper called. "Sweetie, are you coming. I would like to wish my baby boy a happy birthday."_

"_I'll be down in a minute," Chris answered. _

"_Wow," Piper said turning towards her sisters, "I can't believe my son is turning fourteen."_

"_It seems like just yesterday he was just a baby," Phoebe chimed in. _

_Paige then inquired, "So what exactly are we going to do for the big day?"_

"_Wyatt and Lexy said that they were going to through a surprise party for him. They're out getting stuff for it as we speak."_

"_Lexy is starting to seem like part of the family now, isn't she?" Paige then said._

"_Well, you never know," Phoebe added. "Maybe someday she will be." _

_As much as Piper did like Lexy she was not ready to think about her oldest son's wedding. "You guys are thinking way to far ahead in the future. Wyatt is only sixteen years old. He's not near ready to get married."_

_Just then Chris marched down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm here. So what are we going to do?" He did not seem at all excited about his birthday. _

"_Oh, come on Chris," Phoebe said surprised at her nephew's attitude. "You should be more joyful. For heaven's sake, it's your fourteenth birthday!"_

"_I am happy," Chris responded._

"_Could have fooled me," Paige said._

_Piper was beginning to get concerned. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"_

"_It's nothing," Chris answered. _

_But Piper knew what was wrong. "Chris is this about your father again."_

"_No," Chris replied too quickly. "Well, yes, actually. He's not coming today is he?"_

_Paige and Phoebe figured that Piper and Chris needed to be alone so they decided to go upstairs and get ready for the party." _

_After they left Piper continued, "Chris, I'm sorry, but he just does not have time to visit, but he will be watching over you, especially today."_

"_It's not the same. Why can't he just take a couple of lousy minutes to come see me on my birthday? How hard can that be?"_

"_Chris, he would be glad to visit us more often, but now that he is an elder he has got more responsibilities." _

"_What about his responsibilities to his family! Doesn't he care, at least a little?"_

"_Look, Chris…" but before Piper could finish her sentence a demon materialized in the corner of the kitchen and blasted a fireball directly at Chris and Piper knocking them both to the ground. Piper tried to blow him up but this demon seemed to be immune to her powers. _

"_Phoebe, Paige!" Piper called for her sisters. "Demon! Chris get out of here, now!" _

_Phoebe zoomed down the stairs almost as quick as Paige orbed in. "Knife!" Paige yelled orbing the knife right into the demon's stomach. _

_But the demon simply pulled the knife right back out. "No witch has ever been able to kill me," he said in a dangerous voice. He then cast the same dagger stabbing Paige in the heart. She fell down dead within seconds._

"_No!" Phoebe and Piper cried out devastated. They never had a chance to say anything else. The wretched demon then hurled another fireball at Phoebe and she was vanquished into thin air. _

_The demon then turned towards Piper. "And then there were none," he bellowed as he cast a dagger into Piper stomach and then disappeared. _

"_NO!" Chris cried running into she room by his mother's side. "Mom, wake up! Please wake! You can't leave me, not now!"_

_But it was too late. Piper was dead and there was nothing Chris could do to change it, but he refused to give up. "Dad! Dad, get your ass down here. We need you. I need you!"_

_Chris called for his father at least fifty times but Leo never came. At that same moment, Wyatt and Lexy arrived home only to find the sisters dead and Chris wailing over his mother's body._

"_Chris, what happened!" Wyatt yelled outraged. "Who did this?"_

"_A…a demon killed them," Chris whimpered still sobbing. Lexy rushed over and put her arms around him to comfort him. Wyatt did not cry, but his eyes were filled with rage and hatred. Whoever murdered his mother and his aunts were suffer greatly because of him, he promised himself. This anger began to frighten Chris. _

"_Wyatt, what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to hunt down that bastard that killed our family and make him wish he had never been born," Wyatt answered in a deadly voice. "I will destroy all the demons and anyone who gets in my way!"_

_Lexy was worried now, too. "Wyatt, please think about this. You're angry and upset. You don't know what you're doing."_

"_Actually, Lexy, I have never been surer of anything in my life. Now you are either with me or against me."_

"_What about Dad?" Chris asked his brother._

"_He's not coming for us, Chris. We are on our own now. Besides we don't need him. We don't need anyone. Not anymore."_

Present

The more Chris thought back on that dreadful day, the more he realized that was when Wyatt begun to change. But that still didn't help him figure out what he should do now to change it. Now, Wyatt is the source of all evil and he abducted his baby self. Chris wished that there was some easy way out of this mess, but he could not think of any possible way. All he wanted more than anything was for things to be the way they were before he lost all his family and when Wyatt was still good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Hello, Lexy."

Lexy jumped as she turned around to see Wyatt who had just shimmered in right behind her while making a potion in the attic. "What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your future husband?"

"Unless you find a way to get rid of the source's powers and turn back to good, we will never be married," Lexy retorted.

Wyatt, however, was not offended by her words and remained surprisingly calm. He was expecting this reaction from her. "You think that just because I'm evil I don't care about you anymore? I still love you, Lexy."

"Then why can't you change back, and come back to your family. They are the people that really care about you."

"And give up all my power? Everything I worked hard to achieve?" Wyatt responded. "I think not. However I do have an offer for you."

"I'm listening," Lexy answered.

"Join me. Join the dark side and become my queen."

"You are out of your mind. You actually think I am going to join you and turn evil?"

"You were on my side before you came back do the past. What's changed?"

Lexy shot back, "What's changed is that after seeing your family and how much they care about you, well baby you, I realized that evil can't love and care that way."

"Lexy, this is about power! Not good verses evil! We can still have children if you want and we will raise them together. Our kids will grow up to be strong and powerful and we will still care about them."

"They will inherit the source's power and be evil, Wyatt, just like you!"

"There is nothing wrong with having power. With both of us together we can rule the world. You can have control over anyone, especially those who are weak."

"No one deserves that kind of power, Wyatt, least of all you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. If you change your mind just call before it's too late." And after that statement Wyatt disappeared leaving Lexy alone in the attic.

_Underworld_

"Well, what did she say," the Seer inquired as Wyatt returned to the underworld.

"She won't join me," Wyatt answered simply.

"That is no shock to me. It is not in the nature of good to understand the importance of power."

"But they do understand love," Wyatt replied.

"Be careful," Seer warned. "Don't let your feelings for this girl get in the way of your success. The last source that fell in love with a witch lost all his powers and his life."

"I am well aware of this story," Wyatt replied frustrated. "It was my Aunt Phoebe that he fell in love with. But this is different. I'm sure if I try a little harder I can convince Lexy to be on my side."

"And what about your family? What are you going to do about them?"

"I will eliminate them I they get in my way."

"You have not killed any of them yet. They will try to take away your power. You must be careful."

"They won't be able to turn me back without baby Wyatt, which is still here, right?"

"I have demons looking after him right now. I assure you that he is safe. But that is not the only thing that they need to change you. Your brother has worked really hard to turn you back. I assure you he won't give up easily."

"And what do you suggest that I do about that?" Wyatt asked.

"You must eliminate him immediately."

"How!" demanded Wyatt. "I already tried and failed."

"You are in the past now. In this time Chris has not even been born. If you kill your mother, then you will destroy him as well and also demolish the power of three. Then there will be no one ever near as powerful as you are."

"You're suggesting that I kill both my brother and my mother?" Wyatt remembered the guilt that he felt when the thought he killed Chris. He could not imagine what it would feel like if he killed his mother also.

"Sometimes in order to achieve and maintain great power you must make sacrifices." The Seer turned to see that Wyatt was still struggling with this idea. "I give you some time to ponder over this plan, but do not take too long. You can't waste anymore time debating on what to do. You must have a plan ready and fast."

And when Wyatt looked over his shoulder she was gone, leaving him in complete disorientation over what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

As Lexy arrived back to the manor, she was pondering over what she should tell the charmed ones and Chris about Wyatt. She was still in complete agony over their previous conversation. Did Wyatt really expect her to just give everything up and become his queen? As much as Lexy wanted to be with Wyatt, she knew that she couldn't become his queen.

However, at least she didn't have to worry about what to say to Wyatt's family because when she got back to the manor there was no one there, at least for that moment.

"Why you must be young Lexy," a voice came from behind her making her jump. "The source has told me much about you."

Lexy turned around to see a strange dark woman wearing black and red robes. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am the Seer," the woman answered. "I am the one that gave the current source his power."

"You are the one that turned Wyatt into the source? Why did you do that to him? Can't you make him normal again?"

"My dear child, I am simply looking for the most powerful being I can find. The one have has enough power to reshape the world and make it what he wants and I have chosen Wyatt."

Lexy did not know what to say. She knew there was nothing she could do to change this woman's mind.

"I suppose Wyatt has already told you his offer," the Seer continued. "Have you at least considered it?"

"If you are talking about when he offered to make me his queen, I said no."

"Are you sure that is your final decision? Think about all the power you will inherit when you are queen. There will be no one to challenge you. You will be undefeatable."

"I won't join you."

"Think about what you are giving up. Not only unlimited power to rule the world but the love of your life."

"I will find a way to turn Wyatt back," Lexy replied more confidently.

"There is no way, especially now that we have baby Wyatt and there is no way for you to get him back."

"The charmed ones will find a way. You can't stop them!"

"I have dealt with the charmed ones before and I'll admit they did win last time, but they will not stop me again. Now I will give you some time to change your mind. If you do decide to join us, you must do so soon before it is too late." And after that saying that the Seer disappeared.

Only moment later the charmed ones appeared in the manor. Lexy did not say anything as they arrived.

"Well, did you find out anything," Piper demanded.

Lexy did not answer immediately. She was still thinking about what the Seer had said. She did not know what to tell them.

The sisters were still waiting for her reply. "Lexy, what happened?" Phoebe inquired.

If Lexy told the sisters about everything about the Seer, then she would has truly betrayed Wyatt and if they couldn't turn him back to good, then she would never be with him again. But if the charmed ones found out that she was not being completely honest with them, then they would never trust her again. She knew what she had to do.

"I just talked to this woman. She called herself the Seer."

This triggered a reaction Lexy did not expect.

"The Seer!" Paige stammered. "I thought we vanquished her!"

"Oh no!" Phoebe said completely distressed. "How are we going to stop her?"

"We managed it last time," said Piper trying to remain calm. "There has to be a way without destroying Wyatt as well."

"Wait a minute!" Lexy interrupted. "How do you all know the Seer?"

"We knew her from the last source," Paige answered.

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's first check the Book of Shadows," Piper responded. "I'm sure we can find something in there that will help."

"What about Leo and Chris?" asked Phoebe.

"We'll tell them the news when they get back. Besides Leo might already know from the elders and he would have told Chris," Piper answered.

And without another word the girls rushed up to the attic in hopes that they would find something to help them defeat the Seer and save both baby and adult Wyatt.


End file.
